


The Aftermath

by FandomsOverLife



Category: Phandom, dan and phil
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phandom Little Pop, anxiety attack, phanfic, plp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsOverLife/pseuds/FandomsOverLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil has an anxiety attack in the middle of a shopping center and Dan comforts him - fluffiness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> yet another fic that i have written for plp (phandom little pop) so i hope that you like it! - Thanks to [holy-phan](holy-phan.tumblr.com) for betaing my work and having to put up with incomplete sentences and a dozen typos and to my doodler [i-like-you-thats-why-i](i-like-you-thats-why-i.tumblr.com) who somehow drew the amazing piece of artwork which is just incredible and can be found [here](http://alivingflop.tumblr.com/post/149733030208/the-aftermath)

“Hey Phil, I was thinking about going into the city a bit later, wanna come?” Dan asked as he poked his head around the door frame to the lounge where Phil was sitting, still in his pyjamas, on the couch.

 

A quiet umm sounded out from Phil as he got lost in thought. To tell the truth he wasn’t that certain that he actually did want to go into town as he had woken up feeling a bit off that morning. Not off as in sick, well not physically at least, this was an off which left him feeling as if his skin could start crawling at any given moment. But of course, on the other hand, there were a couple games that he wouldn’t mind having a look at coming out for the PS4…

 

“Phil?” Dan asked, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend as he walked further into the room.

 

“oh umm, yeah sure I’ll come.”

 

“Cool” and with that, Dan left for the bathroom to have a shower for their day ahead.

 

***

 

By about 2 in the afternoon they were finally out the door and heading for the tube to take them into London city centre. Phil was already starting to regret choosing to come out for the day.

 

There were so many people at the station, as for once it was actually a decent temperature and because there were so many people there was a lot of noise and not a lot of personal space available. Phil couldn’t help the feeling that he just wanted to run home and hide under his duvet covers for eternity. He made sure that he was standing as close as possible to Dan at all times without it being enough to cause suspicion if they were spotted.

 

***

 

Phil felt something squeeze his hand which made him jump and snap out of his thoughts as he looked up to Dan. Was he really zoned out that much throughout the trip.  

 

“This is our stop” Dan said as he retracted his hand from Phil's before placing it to his lower back, both of them squeezing through the mass of people in the train to get to the platform in central London. Once they were finally free from the crowd, Dan's hand dropped from his back and Phil couldn’t help but miss the comfort from it. “You okay?” Dan asked as they walked through the halls of the platforms and towards one of the main shopping complexes.

 

The elder nodded in response, giving a quick yeah and a forced smile. Dan didn’t look convinced, but Phil was thankful when he didn’t press on the matter.

 

***

 

After walking around for a bit, things were finally starting to look up for Phil as he allowed himself to relax and they had decided to get some bubble tea for lunch before continuing on their shopping quest, though that may have been the biggest mistake of the day.

 

While walking through a relatively claustrophobic store to look for a board game for PJs next games night, Phil could feel all of the anxiety of the day rushing back to him.

 

The shelves were all ceiling high with the aisles having barely enough room for the width of two people, Dan seemed to be distracted trying to find a Pokémon so he had wondered off into another aisle and then, the straw that broke the camel's back, a group of very loud Japanese exchange students all piled into the store and Phil reached his limit for the day.

 

Phil felt as his chest tightened and as his palms started to become clammy and sweaty. He looked around the aisle he was in frantically before realising that Dan wasn’t anywhere to be seen. He felt like he could start crying in the middle of the store. He rushed to the next aisle and the next until he found Dan hunched down, looking at some brightly illustrated game when his chest loosened enough to allow him to release a quiet “Dan”.

 

Dan hummed in return before looking over “Shit” the younger murmured under his breath, he should have known earlier to just go home. He quickly held onto Phil's hand, not caring at the moment if they were going to be recognised or not. He just wanted Phil safe.

 

He was able to lead Phil out of the store and to the closest disabled toilets before he broke down, letting out a quiet sob into his free hand.

 

“hey, hey, hey, its okay Phil, yeah? You’re alright…” Dan said gently, squeezing Phil's hand tighter in his own, “can I give you a hug?” The younger boy had experienced a fair amount of Phil's panic attacks over the years and knew that a hug wasn’t always appreciated.

 

Phil just nodded while trying to wipe the tears away and Dan pulled him into a hug continuing to whisper words of comfort until he felt Phil's tense form relax and nuzzle into his neck.

 

Once they had been standing in the disabled toilets for roughly half an hour just holding onto each other, “Do you wanna go home and watch Howels moving castle on the couch with the duvets and hot chocolate?” Dan asked before softly kissing Phil's hair, getting a nod and yawn into his chest as a response.

 

Dan sighed in relief at that. Whenever Phil started yawning after having a panic attack, the worst was definitely over, now they were just left to clean up the aftermath.

 

The younger hesitantly released Phil, checking if it was alright to call for a cab so Phil didn’t have to endure the hoards of people in public transport, Dan wasn’t so sure he wanted to leave the other man alone with his thoughts for any amount of time at the moment.

 

“Yeah” Phil quietly said as he pulled away from him, leaving a soft kiss on Dan’s lips and brushing their noses together as he pulled away “Love you”

  
“Love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/AdmittedlyMaddy) and [tumblr!](alivingflop.tumblr.com)
> 
> Or mb [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A36817Y0)


End file.
